1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Christmas stocking holder and, more particularly, pertains to attaching Christmas stockings and candles to a mantle or window sill through cooperative brackets and a dowel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for holding Christmas stockings, candles and other objects with respect to a fireplace mantle or other appropriate region of various designs and configurations are known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for holding Christmas stockings, candles and other objects with respect to a fireplace mantle or other appropriate region of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting Christmas stockings, candles and other objects in an intended locations through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,585 to Lord discloses a support stand for Christmas stockings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,995 to Wheeler discloses a hanger attachment rod.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,000 to Rogers et al discloses a combined shelf and hanger rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,582 to Schindel discloses a hanger rod assembly.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,238 to Blanchard discloses an auxiliary hanger rod support.
In this respect, the Christmas stocking holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching Christmas stockings and candles to a mantle or window sill through cooperative brackets and a dowel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved Christmas stocking holder which can be used for attaching Christmas stockings and candles to a mantle or window sill through cooperative brackets and a dowel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.